Revenge of the Fellowship
by Yu-Gi fan
Summary: When Gimli plays a prank on Legolas and Aragorn he triggers an all out prankster-mania. Join the Fellowship as they play all sorts of interesting pranks on each other in their little 'creative moments'.


This was done By a friend Of Mine, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR charters!  
  
Ok now that That's done Lets get on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was about midnight on a cold, dark night. "He, he, he!" Gimli said softly to himself, "This is one of the best pranks ever!" He stood there, over Legolas who was in a deep sleep, holding a container of glue and a fake mustache and long beard. Quickly and quietly as he could, he glued the beard and mustache to Legolas's face, and silently tiptoed away, giggling softly to himself.  
The next morning, when Legolas got up, he screamed. "Is there a problem?" Gimli asked innocently. "You did this, didn't you?" Legolas asked, pulling on the fake beard. "Me? Why would a dwarf like me do such a thing?" Gimli asked with a grin. "I can't believe you!" Legolas exclaimed, "Why did you do it?" "Ah, well, when I am bored, I get creative. This was just another one of my creative ideas," Gimli replied. "I will get you for this!" Legolas yelled. Gimli ignored him, and walked off, leaving Legolas wondering how he would get his revenge.  
That night, Gimli set out again, but this time he had a new victim. He walked over to where Aragorn was sleeping. 'I love it!' Gimli thought, 'While staying awake to avoid Legolas doing anything to me, I get to play another prank!' He carefully ended his "mission" and left.  
When Aragorn woke up the next morning, he felt strange, but wasn't sure what was different. He got up, stretched, and looked in the mirror. "Ahhhh!!!" Aragorn screamed. His hair had been washed, so now it was fluffy and it wasn't oily or stringy any more. Gimli heard Aragorn scream, and walked over to where he was. "Whatever is the matter?" Gimli asked, trying to hide his grin. "My hair!" Aragorn cried, "It looks so. so." "Clean? Nice?" Gimli suggested. "What have you done?" Aragorn asked angrily. "Oh, well, it's quite simple. Last night, I did you a favor and washed your hair for you," Gimli replied. "Did me a favor?" Aragorn yelled, "It took me months to make my hair look like it did!" "Then I suppose it will be back to 'normal' in a few months," Gimli said. Aragorn glared at him, and Gimli walked off, leaving Aragorn alone, who's mind was now also on how to his revenge on Gimli.  
The next day, Legolas and Aragorn were relieved that Gimli had not played more pranks on them during the night. Aragorn had heard about the prank that Gimli had played on Legolas, so he went to talk with the elf. "Hello, Legolas," Aragorn said. "Hello," Legolas replied, who was still tugging on the fake beard and mustache. "I heard of your, er, incident with Gimli. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me in carrying out a plan to get revenge on him," Aragorn offered. "Interested? Yea!" Legolas answered. "Ok, then here is what we do," Aragorn said. He looked around, then leaned towards Legolas, and began to tell him of his plan.  
The next day was spent gathering the items needed to carry out their plan. Aragorn made a list of things to get, and gave one to both Legolas and himself. That night, they met at an old oak tree to be sure that they had everything. Then their plan was ready for action.  
The next night, Legolas and Aragorn met at the old oak tree again. "Did you remember to bring it?" Aragorn asked as Legolas approached the tree. "Right here," Legolas replied, handing the object to Aragorn. "Good," Aragorn said, "Now let's get to work. We must move quickly and quietly for this to be a success." So Aragorn and Legolas hurriedly carried out their plan. Once they were finished, they waited nearby to see what would happen when Gimli woke up.  
"Legolas! Gimli is waking up!" Aragorn said excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be so good!" Legolas predicted with a big grin. Gimli yawned and slowly got up. He took a step, and touched the carefully hidden trigger that they had set up. He took two more steps and suddenly a huge bucket dumped the mixture of syrup and glue, which Legolas had brought to the oak tree the night before, on Gimli. Gimli stumbled around, and slipped on the sticky liquid. He wiped the mixture away from his eyes as best as he could, but when he opened them, he saw a cloud of feathers floating down on top of him. "No!" Gimli yelled, but when he did so, he got a mouthful of feathers. He angrily spit them out and stood up, careful to not slip again. Legolas and Aragorn could not hold it any longer, and burst out laughing. "You two!" Gimli exclaimed, "How dare you do a thing like this?" "Oh, well, you know, when we are bored, we get creative, and this was just another one of our creative ideas," Legolas said, laughing. "You two better watch your backs because I will get you back for this!" Gimli warned them. "Get us back for this?" Aragorn asked, "I believe that you started this and now we're even." Gimli grunted and walked off to clean himself up. Already, a new idea was forming in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for chapter one! Please review! 


End file.
